Dream of You
by gekanna87
Summary: Mimpi hannyalah bunga tidur yang tak bermakna. Benarkah demikian?. Ino dihantui mimpi yang sama sejak ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Mimpi yang membuatnya terbangun dengan air mata. Siapa pria yang memanggil namanya dalam pekatnya kegelapan? Mungkin saja dia sudah gila atau barang kali pria itu kekasihnya di kehidupan yang lalu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

.

A/N: Fic ini aku tulis untuk para Inocent yang sangat baik hati telah mendukungku untuk terus menulis dan mengingatkan diriku kalau masih utang updatean. Lmlsn, Sasuino351, Ino-chan, cloesalsabilaah dan yang lainnya yang tak bisa saya sebutkan. Maaf belum bisa mengupdate fic yang lainnya. Sabar ya kawan-kawan.

Terinspirasi dari fic nya Gin dan Amaya "Anomali" jadi ingin ikut menulis cerita tentang soulmate

Happy reading!

.

.

 **Dream of you**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino mendengarnya lagi, Suara lirih yang memanggil-manggil namanya dari balik kegelapan. Suara seorang pria yang menggemakan kerinduan. Suara yang ia rasa familier tapi terlupakan. Suara itu membuat perutnya terpilin dan hatinya sakit lalu dia melihatnya, sepasang tangan berlumuran darah dan kepala tertunduk dengan penyesalan. Ino ingin tahu siapa, siapa yang memanggilnya? Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pundak pria yang bersimpuh dalam derita.

Ino tersentak, Matanya terbuka dan pipinya basah dengan air mata. Mimpi itu lagi. Dia memimpikan hal yang sama sejak ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Setiap kali ia memimpikan pria itu dia akan merasakan rasa sakit di hatinya dan juga kerinduan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Ia tak pernah melihat wajah pria dalam mimpinya. Ino hanya tahu pria itu tampak pucat bagaikan hantu. Pria yang sepertinya tenggelam dalam penantian. Tapi mengapa memanggilnya?

Ino memilih untuk bangun meski matahari masih belum terbit, Mimpi itu terlalu nyata. Rasa kehilangan dan kesepian pria itu memancar dan mencekiknya, Membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama. Dia ingin tahu apa arti mimpi-mimpinya. Apa yang alam bawah sadarnya ingin sampaikan padanya?. Ino bertanya pada teman dan sahabatnya apa mereka pernah mengalami hal yang sama, Tapi tak seorang pun pernah mengalami mimpi yang repetitif seperti dirinya.

Ino beranjak dari ranjang, mencuci wajahnya, Ia membuka lemari dan mencari pakaian olah raga. Ia mengenakan sepatu dan jaketnya dan mulai berlari mengitari areal kompleks apartemen yang mewah. Hidup Ino Yamanka terlihat sempurna. Ia putri seorang konglomerat dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh Indah. Sifatnya yang periang dan ramah membuatnya memiliki banyak teman tetapi dia tak memilik seorang kekasih. Ino punya banyak pilihan dan dia juga sempat pacaran beberapa kali dalam hidupnya tetapi semua pria yang ia kencani terasa salah.

Wanita itu merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Satu kepingan puzzle untuk membuat semuanya komplit. Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang ia perlukan. Dia hanya mengerti jauh dalam dirinya ada rasa rindu pada seorang yang ia tidak tahu, seseorang yang ia nantikan dan membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Peluh telah membasahi keningnya membuat beberapa helai poninya menempel di kulit. Ino berhenti berlari untuk menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna. Mentari menyeruak di ufuk timur dengan membawa sinar dan kehangatan. Ia memilih duduk di bangku taman beristirahat dan menikmati keindahan pagi. Sayup-sayup terdengar kicauan burung yang membuat Ino menutup mata dan menenggelamkan diri dalam imajinasinya. Ino berkhayal di suatu tempat dan waktu yang lain ia adalah seorang putri bangsawan yang telah menemukan pangerannya.

Mungkin dia adalah wanita yang terlalu romantis karena masih mengharapkan kisah cinta seperti dongeng-dongeng terjadi padanya, tapi kini ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk bermimpi lagi. Bila ia tak menemukan pria impiannya hingga akhir tahun ini maka ayahnya akan memilih suami untuknya. Wanita itu mengembuskan nafas panjang. Ayahnya barangkali benar. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk mempercayai keberadaan belahan jiwa tapi ia masih berharap mungkin suatu hari ia akan menemukannya.

.

.

Sai menyesap kopi hitamnya. Pikirannya terganggu oleh mimpi yang terasa begitu riil. Mungkin kah dia merindukan sentuhan wanita? Kesibukannya belakangan ini membuatnya tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi lawan jenis. Dia bukan pria yang punya perasaan atau mampu jatuh cinta meskipun begitu ia tetap seorang pria yang tak ingin mengingkari kebutuhan biologisnya. Hatinya telah membeku dari kenyataan hidup yang keras di jalanan. Ia tak akan sampai di posisinya saat ini tanpa menjadi egois. Sai hanya butuh dirinya dan dia tak suka orang lain bergantung padanya. Dia baik-baik saja sendirian.

Sai mengepak kameranya untuk pemotretan di paris. Ironis sekali ia memutuskan untuk membuat foto-foto romantis di kota itu sementara dia sendiri tak mengenal cinta. Ia hanya mengerti objek dan keindahannya tapi ia tak memahami emosi. Ia mengasosiasikan emosi sebagai hal yang destruktif karena itu ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Emosi menjadi kejatuhan banyak orang dan dia tak ingin jatuh setelah memanjat dengan susah payah.

Setelah semua peralatan selesai dikemasi. Dia kembali memikirkan mimpinya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu ambil pusing, mimpi hannyalah khayalan yang muncul saat ia sedang tertidur dan tak berarti apa-apa. Tetapi masalahnya semalam bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok wanita berambut pirang itu dalam mimpinya. Ia tak pernah mengingat wajahnya dengan detail tapi Sai selalu melihat wanita pirang itu tertawa dan tersenyum. Dia wanita yang memancarkan kehangatan. Wanita yang membawa musim semi. Aneh, mengapa ia memimpikan wanita langsing berambut pirang yang jelas -jelas bukan tipenya. Ia lebih suka wanita berambut gelap dengan tubuh sintal dan senyum yang menggairahkan.

.

.

"Ino mengapa wajahmu lesu begitu? Bukankah kau baru saja menerima kontrak dari rumah mode Givency."

Suara sopran Sakura membuat Ino mengangkat wajahnya dari sepiring salad yang dia aduk-aduk dari tadi. Ia tak ingin makan. Kebetulan juga ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pergelaran busana di Paris artinya ia harus menurunkan berat badannya dua atau tiga kilo lagi dalam satu minggu. Dia menyukai modeling meski harus menyiksa dirinya dengan diet ketat, olah raga dan perawatan kulit.

"Yah, Ini pertama kalinya aku akan menginjakkan kakiku sebagai model di Paris. Pencapaian besar dalam karierku sebagai model. Tapi bukan itu yang menganggukku. Kau ingat aku bercerita padamu tentang mimpiku?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengangguk, "Mimpi tentang seorang pria yang tak kau kenal?"

"Benar, Sekarang aku memimpikannya hampir setiap hari dan aku akan terbangun dengan rasa sedih yang tak bisa aku jelaskan. Apa kau pikir aku punya masalah?"

"Entahlah Ino, Biasanya seseorang mengalami mimpi buruk berulang-ulang karena faktor trauma atau ada hal yang mereka tidak mau akui dan menyebabkan stres."

"Tapi aku tidak bermimpi buruk dan aku melihat mimpi yang sama sudah hampir delapan tahun."

"Hm...Apa kau memendam emosi negatif Ino?"

" Aku rasa tidak, semua baik-baik saja. Aku merasa bahagia. Apa kau pikir aku perlu menemui psikiater?" Tanya Ino pada sahabatnya.

"Aku merekomendasikan Dokter Shizune padamu. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan isu yang bahkan kau sendiri tak sadari."

"Ya, Aku akan membuat janji sepulangnya dari Paris. Sakura aku mendengar rumor kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Benarkah?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum lebar. "Itu bukan rumor Ino, Aku mengajakmu makan siang karena aku ingin memintamu untuk menjadi _bride's maid_ -ku dan membantu mengurus pernikahanku."

"Akan menjadi kehormatan bagiku. Kau sudah seperti saudara. Ah, Aku jadi iri padamu. Aku bahkan tidak menemukan cinta." Keluh wanita berambut pirang platinum itu.

"Ayolah Ino, Kalau kau mau kau bisa mendapatkan pacar. Bahkan kakak Sasuke yang dingin dan pendiam itu pun menaruh hati padamu."

Mata Ino terbelalak, "Itachi?, tak mungkin. Dia membenciku. Baginya aku hanya seorang wanita pirang yang dangkal, suka mencari perhatian dengan karier memamerkan tubuh. Andai saja kau mendengar komentar-komentar dingin dan sarkastis pria itu padaku."

"Aku rasa pria itu hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu. Sasuke memberitahuku kakaknya tak pernah punya kemampuan dalam menghadapi wanita."

Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Aku rasa kau dan Sasuke delusional. Kalian hanya berniat mencomblangkan kami. Lagi pula aku tak merasakan getaran apa pun pada pria itu. Tidak mungkin Itachi adalah belahan jiwaku."

"Oh God, Kau masih berpikiran tentang _soulmate_? Ino, kau bukan lagi anak kecil."

"Apa kau dan Sasuke bukan _soulmate_?"

" _Soulmate_ itu cuman ada dalam dongeng dan fiksi. Kalau memang Sasuke itu belahan jiwaku harusnya dia langsung mengenali dan jatuh cinta padaku tapi kenyataannya Ino. Aku memenangkan cinta Sasuke dengan perjuangan, pengorbanan hingga jatuh bangun mengejarnya bertahun-tahun."

"Tapi Sakura, Aku percaya manusia itu diciptakan berpasang-pasangan dan aku yakin di suatu tempat seseorang dilahirkan hanya untukku."

"Bagaimana kau akan menemukannya?, Di dunia kita tidak ada yang namanya _soulmark_. Aku rasa kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng dan fiksi."

"Entalah, Aku pikir takdir akan membawaku ke sana dan aku akan mengenalinya. _I will just know_."

" _You're hopelessly romantic, Pig._ Apa kau tak salah menuduhku dan Sasuke delusional?"

"Kau menghinaku _forehead_ , Aku pasti akan menemukan _soulmate_ -ku."

"Cari saja terus, Kau akan berakhir menjadi perawan tua." Sakura tergelak.

Ino memasang muka masam karena Sakura menertawainya. "Aku tahu itu konyol, Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menemukannya. Ayahku sudah bertitah bila aku tak memilih seorang pria pun untuk menjadi suami tahun ini. Dia akan memilih sendiri untukku."

"Mengapa kau tak menolak saja?"

"Ayah serius, Bila aku membangkang ia tak akan mengakuiku lagi sebagai putrinya dan kau tahu apa artinya? Aku hanya akan hidup dari penghasilanku sebagai model saja. Itu mengerikan. Aku bahkan tak akan sanggup membayar sewa kondo dan mempertahankan gaya hidupku. Lagi pula Sakura siapa aku tanpa embel-embel nama Yamanaka. _I am just going to be another vain, airhead blonde barbie."_

"Ternyata kau bisa _insecure_ juga ya."

"Tentu saja. Aku tak selalu merasa di atas. Meski aku berusaha terlihat begitu."

.

.

Paris.

Sai memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota melihat-lihat objek wisata sambil mencari inspirasi. Sungguh mudah mendapatkan _candid_ _couple_ di kota ini. Di mana-mana ia menemukan turis yang tengah berbulan madu atau pasangan kekasih yang dimabuk asmara. Dia telah mengunjungi menara Eiffel pagi dan malam hari untuk mendapatkan foto yang sempurna dan hari ini dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi _Pere Lachaise._ Pemakaman terkenal di paris.

Begitu melangkahkan kakinya di depan pintu masuk pemakan ia sudah merasakan aura mistis. Di lahan seluas empat puluh empat hektar ini terbaring lebih dari satu juta orang mati dan tempat ini juga menjadi peristirahatan banyak pesohor seperti Chopin dan Jim Morrison.

Sai mulai memotret. Pemakaman mungkin tempat yang cocok untuknya. Begitu sunyi dan damai. Tentu ia tak akan menemukan sesuatu yang romantis di antara batu nisan yang berjejer dengan rapi. Tapi ia mengagumi desain beberapa makam dan patung-patung yang menghiasinya. _This place is majestic and mystical._

Ino meletakan setangkai Lili di makam Maria Callas. Penyanyi opera favoritnya. Ia berharap ia akan menjadi bintang fashion show yang akan diadakan besok. Paris bukan kota baru baginya. Ia telah kemari berkali-kali untuk liburan dan shopping, tapi ia tak pernah kemari. Ia tak menyukai pemakan. Menakutkan dan sepi, tetapi hari ini karena merasa bosan ia mengubah pendiriannya. Melihat deretan nisan di sekelilingnya Ino bertanya apakah orang-orang yang mati juga merasa kesepian? _The dead will never tell her anyway._

Wanita pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak di antara makam-makan dan batu nisan. Ia menyadari dirinya semakin jauh dari keramaian para turis. Seharusnya ia pulang karena sebentar lagi matahari terbenam tapi sesuatu memanggilnya. Ino bergidik, bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia penasaran dan membiarkan insting membimbingnya. Dua buah patung yang berdiri di makam yang bersisian menarik perhatian Ino. Ia berjalan mendekat. Patung seorang pria dan wanita dari abad ke delapan belas sepertinya. Kedua figur itu saling berhadapan dan mengulurkan tangan tapi tangan mereka tak pernah bersatu. Ino seketika merasa sedih. Ia berjongkok untuk membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Ia tak bisa lagi membaca nama mereka. Pahatan di atas batu marmer itu telah rusak oleh waktu. Desember 1802 keduanya meninggal di bulan yang sama. Lalu ia melanjutkan membaca lagi.

'Aku mencintaimu di kehidupanku yang lalu dan aku akan menemukanmu lagi di kehidupan yang lain. Kau belahan jiwaku'

Ino kembali berdiri dan menatap patung-patung itu. Mereka pasti kekasih pikirnya dalam hati dan ia jadi penasaran tentang kisah mereka. Apa mereka bahagia? Tapi ditilik dari posisi patung ini sepertinya mereka tidak pernah bersatu.

Langkah Sai terhenti. Ia melihat sosok wanita berdiri di depan makam sepasang kekasih. Pria itu langsung menjepretkan kameranya. Wanita itu berambut pirang seperti wanita dalam mimpinya. Rok _sun dress_ berwarna putih yang ia kenakan melambai tertiup angin dan bias lembut cahaya matahari sore membuat sosoknya berpendar dikelilingi halo berwarna keemasan. Sai terus memotret apa ia sedang melihat malaikat atau hantu. Pria itu terpanggil untuk mendekat hanya untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat nyata atau ilusi semata.

Ino terkejut mendengar suara langkah, ia menolehkan wajahnya hanya untuk bertemu sesosok pria berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat. Mata mereka bertemu dan Ino merasa telah mengenal pria ini sebelumnya.

"Maaf, Aku tadi memotretmu." Ucap pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ino santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan makam ini?" Tanya Sai heran melihat wanita itu berdiri dan tampak mengagumi patung seukuran tubuh yang berdiri di atas makam itu.

"Aku hanya sedang membayangkan kisah cinta mereka. Cinta yang tak lekang oleh waktu meski tak bisa bersatu."

Sai hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya kau wanita yang suka hal-hal berbau romantis."

"Memang dan temanku berkata aku delusional." Ino balas tersenyum pada pria asing itu.

Sai terenyak, Ia merasa mengenali senyuman itu. Senyum sehangat musim semi, "Kau tahu, Aku merasa pernah mengenalmu."

"Aneh, Karena aku juga merasa familier denganmu, tuan."

Sai berjongkok dan membaca kalimat yang terpahat di makam itu.

'Aku mencintaimu di kehidupanku yang lalu dan aku akan menemukanmu lagi di kehidupan yang lain. Kau belahan jiwaku'

Lalu ia menatap wanita dengan mata kebiruan itu lagi.

"Apa kau percaya seseorang ditakdirkan hanya untukmu?" Ino iseng bertanya pada lelaki yang tak ia kenal.

Sai berdiri dan mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Aku percaya." Ucap Ino tegas karena dia mengenali mata gelap yang tak berdasar yang syarat kesepian itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dream of You**

 **.**

 **Chapter 02**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino, Kita membutuhkan seorang anak."

"Tidak bisa, Aku sudah berkata padamu sejak awal aku belum mau menjadi seorang ibu. Karierku bergantung pada tubuhku. Aku tak mau hamil."

"Lupakan kariermu, Aku punya cukup banyak uang untuk kau foya-foyakan. Lagi pula kau juga punya banyak warisan dari mendiang ayahmu."

Ino berhenti menyisir rambutnya untuk menolehkan kepala pada sang suami yang baru ia nikahi enam bulan lalu. "Apa kau tak mengerti betapa besar arti pekerjaan ini bagiku? Aku tak punya kemampuan dan keinginan untuk mengelola perusahaan ayahku. Jadi biarkan aku melakukan hal yang bisa aku lakukan dengan baik."

"Berlenggak-lenggok di depan banyak orang dan memamerkan tubuhmu. Itukah yang kau bilang pekerjaan."

Ino marah. Ia melangkah mendekati pria itu " Aku tak mengerti, bila kau menganggap rendah diriku mengapa kau malah memaksa menikah denganku."

"Aku tak bisa menolak proposal menguntungkan yang diberikan ayahmu."

"Kau tahu dari awal kita ini seperti air dan minyak. Pernikahan ini cuma akan jadi bencana. Aku tak pernah menyukaimu."

Ekspresi wajah pria di hadapannya mengeras "Barangkali tidak, tapi aku akan belajar menurutiku. Jangan pernah lupa kau istriku."

"Kau salah besar bila berpikir kau bisa menjadikanku istri yang patuh dan penurut. Seharusnya kau menikahi gadis seperti Hyuuga Hinata bukan aku."

"Sayang sekali Ino, takdir membawamu kepadaku. Kau bisa menolak, kau bisa lari, tetapi kau malah setuju dengan pernikahan ini."

"Kau pikir aku sampai hati menolak permintaan terakhir ayahku? Dia sekarat di ranjang rumah sakit dan memohon padaku agar menikahimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang ayahku lihat dari dirimu hingga dia mempercayaimu seperti itu." Tangan Ino mengepal di sisinya. Mencengkeram sisir dengan erat. Ia merasa geram dengan suaminya. Ino tak punya banyak pilihan. Setahun lalu ayahnya memberitahunya kalau dia menderita kanker stadium empat. Ia merahasiakan ini dari Ino karena tak ingin putri tunggalnya merasa sedih. Sekarang Ino mengerti mengapa ayahnya mendesak Ino untuk menikah secepatnya. Dalam kurun waktu yang diberikan Ino tak kunjung menemukan pria untuk dia cintai dan mencintainya. Pada akhirnya, Ayahnya memilih seseorang untuknya. Ino sudah berusaha untuk menolak dan mengulur-ulur waktu. Hingga ia tak punya lagi pilihan saat ayahnya benar-benar sakit dan sekarat.

Ino tak pernah membayangkan hidup tanpa ayahnya. Mereka berdua sangat dekat. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang mencurahinya dengan kasih sayang bahkan cenderung memanjakannya. Mengingat tubuh ayahnya yang lemah dan ringkih akibat penyakitnya dan berkali-kali melakukan kemoterapi Ino menjadi sedih. Dia tahu ayahnya menderita dan Ino juga menderita melihat sang ayah seperti itu. Ino mengerti waktu yang dimiliki Inoichi tak lagi lama dan demi membahagiakan sang ayah untuk terakhir kalinya. Ino akhirnya setuju untuk menikahi pria pilihan sang ayah.

Mereka menikah diam-diam di rumah sakit, hanya disaksikan Sakura, Sasuke, dokter dan perawat. Ino selalu mendambakan pernikahan yang mewah bagaikan putri dongeng, tetapi yang ia dapatkan kebalikannya. Tak ada pesta atau apa pun setelahnya karena keluarga Yamanaka tengah berduka.

Ino mengingat dengan jelas senyum terakhir ayahnya dengan terbata-bata ia berkata dia lega sekarang Ino memiliki seseorang untuk menjaganya ketika ia tak lagi berada di dunia. Seminggu setelah itu ayahnya meninggal. Ino tak tahu sejak kapan ayahnya begitu dekat dengan pria itu hingga mempercayakan Ino padanya. Wanita pirang itu berpikir mereka hanya sekedar kolega bisnis, tapi sepertinya ia salah duga.

Yang membuat masalah lebih rumit Ino tak bisa menceraikannya sebelum tahun ke tiga. Ayahnya berwasiat Ino harus memiliki anak untuk bisa mendapatkan warisannya dan bila sebelum tiga tahun ia sudah meninggalkan suaminya maka harta kekayaan Yamanaka akan dilimpahkan pada sang suami. Persyaratan yang dibuat benar-benar mencekik dan mengikatnya pada pernikahan sialan ini.

Ino tak mengerti motif pria itu menikahinya. Dia sendiri sudah sangat kaya dan tak membutuhkan warisan keluarga Yamanaka dan Bila tujuannya memang uang suaminya pasti akan dengan senang menceraikannya, tapi yang terjadi malah pria itu berusaha begitu keras untuk membuat pernikahan tanpa cinta ini bekerja.

"Kau harus menceraikanku. Kita berdua tidak cocok sama sekali."

"Tidak akan Ino, Aku memegang janjiku pada ayahmu untuk menjagamu."

"Apalah arti janji pada orang yang sudah tiada? Kau berjanji pada ayahku untuk membuatku bahagia dan Aku tahu selama aku menikah denganmu aku tak akan bahagia. Jadi lepaskan aku."

"Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala? Belajarlah mengerti diriku. Aku sudah menuruti maumu. Enam bulan kita menikah aku setuju untuk tak menyentuhmu. Berapa lama lagi aku harus bersabar?"

"Kau yang seharusnya belajar mengerti. Selama ini kau memaksakan nilai dan pandanganmu padaku. Aku bukan wanita bodoh."

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi nyonya rumah yang layak."

"Siapa bilang aku bukan wanita yang pantas? Hanya kau dan pandangan keluargamu saja yang kolot. Aku ini super model internasional dan kau ingin aku membuang kerja kerasku selama ini hanya untuk menjadi pemanis rumahmu. Maaf saja kecantikanku pantas di lihat dunia."

"Kau, Aku lelah berdebat denganmu." Suaminya tampak menyerah dan berbalik pergi.

"Aku juga lelah berurusan denganmu."

Ino kembali melanjutkan berdandan lalu memeriksa kopernya. Ia tak boleh terlambat sampai bandara. Mengetahui suaminya telah meninggalkan rumah. Ino langsung memanggil taksi. Ia akan pergi untuk pagelaran busana di New York. Dia tak peduli pada pria itu dan apa yang dia pikirkan.

Ino tiba di bandara Narita. Di sana manajernya sudah menunggu.

"Oh Ino, Syukur kau tepat waktu. Ayo kita check-in sekarang."

"Aku pasti akan datang. Tak mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk tampil di New York Fashion Week."

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan suamimu. Ia tak mau mendukung kariermu. Seharusnya ia bangga punya istri super model."

Ino mendesah. "Kami bertengkar tadi dan aku tak memberitahunya aku pergi ke New York."

"Ya ampun, Dia pasti murka."

"Biar saja, Dia tak akan menyusulku dan membuat masalah. Dia terlalu bermartabat untuk itu." Ino cukup mengenal suaminya dan memang dari dulu pria itu selalu dingin padanya. Ino menganggap suaminya angkuh dan lebih baik dari orang-orang lainnya. Sementara pria itu dengan terang-terangan mengatakan Ino sebagai wanita tak berguna.

Ino bercakap-cakap dengan Shion hingga gadis itu mengantuk dan tertidur. Sedangkan Ino masih belum merasa lelah memutuskan untuk membaca novel yang ia baca. Baru membaca satu halaman pikiran wanita pirang itu sudah entah ke mana. Ia kembali memikirkan pernikahannya. Apa jodoh itu karena takdir atau sebuah pilihan?

Ino selalu berpikir mimpi-mimpinya berarti sesuatu. Ia selalu menduga mimpinya adalah petunjuk yang akan membawanya pada pria yang menjadi takdirnya, tetapi ia salah karena pada kenyataannya ia berakhir dengan menikahi pria yang tak pernah ia inginkan. Bila sudah begini mungkin ia harus menyerah dan menerima kenyataan cinta sejati dan belahan jiwa itu tidak ada. Ino menghela nafas panjang mempertimbangkan untuk memberi suaminya sebuah kesempatan. Barangkali Sakura benar ia harus belajar menerima dan berhenti berpikir di luar sana ada pria yang lebih tepat untuknya.

Ino mendarat di New York begitu malam tiba. Lelah dan _jet lag_ ia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur di kamar hotel yang telah disediakan oleh penyelenggara. Esok pagi ada _meeting_ dan _briefing_ antara para model dan perancang busana. Jadwalnya selama seminggu begitu padat. Sebelum tidur Ino mengecek ponselnya. Tak ada pesan dari suaminya. Demi kenyamanan akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk memblok nomor ponsel pria itu. Dia benar-benar tak ingin diganggu. Setahun lalu Ino debut di paris lalu ia rutin mengikuti peragaan busana di Milan, Paris dan Tokyo. Ini debut perdananya di Amerika jadi ia benar-benar ingin membuat kesan bagus bagi pencinta dan pelaku bisnis mode di New York. Ino merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tidak peduli untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Meski ia sempat tertidur di pesawat tubuhnya terasa berat dan pegal. Wanita itu menutup matanya berharap sang ayah di sisinya. Dia merasa sebatang kara dan sendirian.

.

.

' _Di mana ini?' Pria itu tampak kebingungan dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Bukankah dia tadi berada di kamar._

" _Andre, Kau harus pergi dari sini."_

 _Dia baru sadar seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Memegang lengannya dengan wajah panik._

" _Aku bisa menghadapi mereka." Entah bagaimana mulutnya berkata dengan otomatis. Seolah ia hanya penonton dalam tubuhnya sendiri._

" _Jangan, Kau bisa terbunuh. Aku mohon pergilah."_

 _Sai bisa melihat ketakutan menyelimuti mata aquamarine gadis itu._

" _Oh, Elise hanya kau yang percaya aku tak melakukannya."_

" _Aku tahu kau tak membunuhnya. Mereka sudah di sini Andre, Cepatlah lari!"_

 _Sai mendengar suara teriakan dan derap langkah kaki banyak orang mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia menangkup wajah wanita itu._

" _Aku pasti akan kembali. Tunggulah aku."_

 _Wanita itu memegang tangannya. Butiran air mata menetes dari matanya yang jernih dan indah._

" _Aku mencintaimu." Ucap gadis itu lirih._

 _Entah mengapa Sai merasakan hatinya hancur tatkala berlari menjauh dari sang gadis berambut pirang. Ia melompat ke atas punggung kuda. Lalu berderap di tengah kegelapan. Meninggalkan wanita itu menghadapi nasibnya._

.

.

Sinar mentari yang menembus celah tirai kamarnya membuat pria itu mengerjap lalu membuka matanya. Sepertinya ia bermimpi lagi. Sai menarik dirinya keluar dari kenyamanan tempat tidurnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi. Hari ini ia ada pekerjaan pemotretan untuk rumah mode ternama. Ia harus berada di studio sebelum tengah hari.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya. Sai mandi dan menelepon Yamato yang merupakan rekannya dalam sesi pemotretan kali ini. Sebagai seorang fotografer ternama dirinya kerap di kelilingi wanita cantik. Ia pergi berkencan tapi hatinya tak pernah tergerak untuk menemukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar seks semata. Ia merasa hidupnya lebih baik begini ia seorang penyendiri yang merasa tak butuh siapa-siapa. Sai mengepak beberapa lensa yang ia akan pakai lalu ia berangkat menuju studio.

Ino duduk dengan tenang membiarkan para make-up artis menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hari ini di jadwalkan pemotretan katalog koleksi _ready to wear_ spring-summer 2019. Ino tanpa sadar tersenyum. Suaminya pasti akan naik darah melihatnya berpose hanya dalam balutan bikini, tapi Ino tak peduli. Ia bangga dengan pekerjaannya. Pria itu tak tahu berapa keras usaha Ino untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap proporsional.

Begitu ia dan model lainnya siap. Perancang busana datang untuk memperkenalkan mereka pada sang fotografer.

"Ini Sai Shimura, Rumah mode kita sudah beberapa kali bekerja sama dengannya. Pria ini sangat bertalenta."

Ino terenyak sesaat. Ia pernah bertemu pria itu setahun yang lalu di paris. Masih lekat di ingatannya pertemuan mereka di antara batu-batu nisan _pere lachaise._

Enam orang wanita cantik mengelilingi Sai. Ia tak tahu nama-nama mereka. Dia tak pernah membuang waktu untuk membaca profil yang diserahkan di mejanya. Baginya tak penting karena yang harus ia lakukan hannyalah membuat foto yang bagus sesuai dengan konsep dan keinginan klien. Model tak ubahnya sebuah objek yang keindahannya tergantung dari perspektif mana ia ambil. Tatapan terpaut pada sepasang manik aquamarine. Sai pun tertegun. "Elise?" Nama itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Sai, Tak satu pun modelku bernama Elise. Kenalkan ini Yura, Diana, Sita, Naomi dan dua top model kami Karui dan Ino." Jawab Desainer bernama Yannis itu.

"Ah, Senang bertemu kalian. Aku mohon kerja samanya. Kita bisa memulai pemotretan sekarang." Ucap Sai dengan profesional.

Satu per satu tiap model berpose di belakang _back ground_ putih. Kru tampak sibuk mengurusi _lighthing_ dan _reflector_. Sesekali Sai mengarahkan pose mereka. Ino berganti busana lebih dari dua belas kali. Dari _sundress_ boho yang chic hingga bikini yang seksi. Panasnya lampu untuk pencahayaan membuat Ino gerah dan sedikit berkeringat. Sudah dua jam dia bekerja. Memoles wajah, berganti pakaian dan menahan pose serta ekspresinya di depan kamera. Ia mulai lelah.

"Baiklah, Kita _break_ setengah jam sebelum melanjutkan dengan grup foto session." Pria berambut hitam itu mengumumkan. Ia memeriksa hasil fotonya dan puas dengan hasilnya.

Matanya terpaku pada foto Ino, Aneh sekali wanita itu sangat mirip dengan gadis yang muncul di mimpinya, Elise. Dia bukan tipe orang yang percaya hal-hal berbau mistis, supranatural atau bahkan romantisme, tetapi kebetulan yang seperti ini jarang terjadi. Sekarang ia mulai berpikir mimpinya berarti sesuatu.

"Hai,"

Suara yang terdengar manis itu membuat Sai menoleh. Sang model pirang sudah berdiri di dekatnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Kau, Ng...siapa ya? Pria itu mencoba mengingat siapa nama model ini. Baru saja dikenalkan beberapa jam yang lalu Sai sudah lupa dengan nama mereka. "oh, Ino?" jawabnya dengan ragu.

"Oh, Kau tak ingat nama model yang berpose untukmu. Aku sedih." Ujar Ino berlebihan.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang repot-repot mengingat nama bila mereka tak membuatku terkesan."

"Jadi aku tak membuatmu terkesan?" Bibir mungilnya mencebik.

"Hm...Aku rasa kau bekerja dengan baik. Pose dan ekspresimu impresif, tapi maaf...tak membuatku terkesan."

"Bahkan pertemuan singkat kita di _pere lachaise_ tahun lalu juga tak meninggalkan kesan?"

Sai mengingat samar-samar apa yang terjadi di Paris, "Ah Wanita waktu itu. Aku pikir kau hantu." Sai masih menyimpan foto wanita itu karena ia memotret dari jarak jauh yang ia dapatkan hanya gambaran rambut pirangnya dan gaun yang tertiup angin. Dia sama sekali lupa dengan wajahnya. Sekarang ia berpikir apa mimpinya tentang Elise karena ia pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya?

"Hantu? Kalau tak salah kita sempat berbicara." Ino ingat setelah menjawab pertanyaannya pria itu langsung pergi.

"Karena kebetulan kita bertemu lagi, Apa kau masih berpikir soal _soulmate_? Aku masih beranggapan itu konsep yang terlalu romantis."

"Mungkin tidak lagi. Kenyataannya manusia bisa mencintai bila dia mau." Kalimat yang ia ucapkan menohok dirinya sendiri. Kalau benar begitu mengapa ia tak mencintai suaminya? Apa ia memang keras kepala dan tak mau membuka hatinya.

"Aku pernah melihatmu dalam mimpiku dan semua kebetulan ini menurutku cukup aneh."

Ino menahan nafas mendengar kalimat itu. "Kau melihatku dalam mimpi? Apa kau akan percaya aku juga melihatmu dalam mimpiku jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu?"

"Apa ini berarti sesuatu?" Sai tampak bingung.

"Mungkin takdir kita terkait satu sama lain."

"Bagaimana bila kita membicarakannya nanti sambil minum kopi." Anjur sang fotografer.

Ino tersenyum. "Apa ini ajakan kencan?"

"Terserah kau menganggapnya apa."

Hatinya merasa berbunga-bunga. Mangkinkah Sai adalah pria yang ia nantikan. Wanita itu sama sekali lupa kalau ia telah menikah.

"Ino, Kau harus memperbaiki make up mu." Teriak Shion dari pintu ruang ganti.

"Aku ke sana dulu."

Ino berbalik meninggalkan pria itu. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan Sai Shimura tak meninggalkan dirinya.


End file.
